My Fellow Hedonist
by Amako-sama
Summary: TRADUCTION - UA débutant à la fin d'IM2 - Loki est un businessman anglais, un génie milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope, arrogant et merveilleusement beau, et lorsqu'il part pour l'Amérique, développant une super armure et entrant en rivalité avec Tony Stark, capte l'attention du SHIELD. La question est, est-ce que le monde peut supporter ces deux compagnons hédonistes ?
1. L'armure Sparkly Shit

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la traduction dont je vous avait parlé. Alors elle est extrêmement longue, comptant trois parties pour le moment, la première (celle-ci) de 53 chapitres, la seconde de 15 chapitres et la troisième est en cours de parution.

**Auteur** : ILookDaftWithOneShoe (histoire traduite avec son aimable autorisation)

**Titre original** : My Fellow Hedonist (Mon Compagnon Hédoniste)

**Bêta de la traductrice** : Lily Elebore Michaels

L'histoire est dans mes favoris et le pdf de la version anglaise est aussi disponible sur AO3 (où je posterais la traduction également).

Je posterais un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, le mercredi, parce que je veux me concentrer sur Danse avec la nuit et que la traduction, c'est long et chiant vu le nombre de relecture nécessaire.

**Note de l'auteur** : Cet UA commence à la fin de Iron Man 2 et change les asgardiens en humains normaux, et Loki en un Stark-esque et arrogant hédoniste.

**Note de la traductrice :**

L'hédonisme est une doctrine philosophique grecque selon laquelle la recherche du plaisir et l'évitement du déplaisir constituent l'objectif de l'existence humaine. Version 2014 : Loki et Tony aiment vivre, baiser et s'amuser.

Sparkly Shit : Littéralement le Truc Étincelant, mais comme ça sonne affreux, je le laisse en anglais.

AP : Assistant(e) Physicien(ne), peut aussi signifier un(e) assistant(e) en général. Ici, désigne les deux.

L'Aquavit est un alcool scandinave, genre de vodka.

L'armure de Loki est une combinaison de cuir semblable à celle des films sans les pièces métalliques, avec des filins dorés courant sur sa peau.

_Toutes les reviews seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur tous les dix chapitres. N'hésitez donc pas !_

Bonne lecture...

(ah, et il y a un sondage sur mon profil auquel j'aimerai que vous répondiez, merciii)

* * *

En 2010, Laufeyson Corp acheva sa prise de contrôle sur Valaskjalf Ltd et sa compagnie rivale Utgarda Co et déplaça son siège d'activité de Londres à New York. Beaucoup pensèrent que le déplacement était une indication du fait que Laufeyson Corp s'était préparée pour la scène mondiale.

À l'insu de tous sauf du bureau de direction, la vraie raison derrière cette délocalisation était que le fondateur de la compagnie et CEO Loki Laufeyson venait juste d'acheter et par conséquent de rattacher ensemble le travail de son père adoptif et de son vrai père. Mais hey, ils avaient détruit son enfance, alors c'était leur tour.

Laufeyson Corp était spécialisée dans l'innovation, surtout dans le domaine de l'électronique et de l'énergie verte, aidée par l'esprit génial de leur CEO et son amour de la création. Naturellement, avec un domaine pareil, des parallèles se dessinèrent immédiatement entre Laufeyson Corp et Stark Industries.

Encore plus de parallèles se dessinèrent quand les gens réalisèrent que Loki Laufeyson était un arrogant, magnifique milliardaire, génie, playboy, philanthrope. Loki avait fait une présentation à la Stark Expo sur sa dernière avancée en énergie durable – des batteries micronucléaires avec en théorie une durée de vie infinie, ou, plus vraisemblablement, une demi-vie d'environ trois milliards d'années. Après sa présentation, il avait emmené chez lui une paire de tops modèles et avait disparu pendant une demi-journée.

Très Stark-esque.

Tony Stark n'avait rencontré son nouveau concurrent qu'après que Vanko soit mort. Il avait regardé une conférence de presse du grand homme aux cheveux corbeaux ; Loki était né pour le show, tenant la foule dans le creux de sa main dès qu'il était sur le podium.

— Je suis certain que je travaillerais avec Tony dans une spécialité ou une autre. Merci et bonne après-midi, sourit victorieusement Loki alors qu'il quittait le plateau, suivit par la sécurité et sa petite et excitée Assistante Physicienne gesticulant avec audace.

Tony décida de rester ouvert d'esprit sur Loki Laufeyson ; il était évidemment plus intelligent que Justine Hammer et peut-être était-il un homme sympathique. Il avait en tout cas l'image d'un aimable gentleman à la conférence. De toute façon, il le rencontrerait sûrement bientôt dans une réunion.

-O.O

La réunion eut lieu dans la maison à Malibu de Tony. Loki était venu en avion exprès pour ça, et rencontra Tony dans la salle de conférence. Contrairement à sa traditionnelle habitude, Tony avait été attentif à cette réunion.

— Je suis Tony Stark, et il est bon de finalement vous rencontrer, Mr Laufeyson, dit formellement Tony, se retenant de sortir le scotch et d'apprendre vraiment à connaître le type.

— Tony Stark, l'homme derrière le masque, ronronna Loki. Par rapport au business. Je préfère éviter les procès si c'est humainement possible, alors établir certaines règles maintenant serait avisé.

Tony apprit rapidement que derrière cet accent cultivé et ces manières parfaites se trouvait un arrogant et sarcastique enculé, et Tony ne pouvait décider s'il appréciait Loki ou voulait le tuer. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça donnait mal à la tête à Tony, et quand Loki s'excusa finalement, disant « Si vous voulez bien me pardonner, je suis à l'approche de la fin de mon plus gros projet à présent, et venant de moi c'est certainement quelque chose », Tony fut presque soulagé.

Connard prétentieux.

-O.O

Loki n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire de Tony Stark. C'était comme regarder une version légèrement déformée et beaucoup plus petite de lui-même. Certes, il est plus agréable de parler à Stark que de parler à son père adoptif, Odin Valfodr, ou son vrai père, Farbauti Laufeyson, qui tous deux avaient une façon de faire des affaires plus qu'ennuyeuse. Son concurrent était intelligent, c'était aussi quelque chose que Loki recherchait après avoir grandi avec son frère adoptif tout aussi ennuyeux.

Son concurrent était aussi Iron Man. Même avant les aventures de Stark en Afghanistan, Loki avait joué avec l'idée d'utiliser sa connaissance de l'énergie pour construire quelque chose de similaire dans le domaine des armures. Il fut fortement contrarié que son idée ait pris deux ans de plus que Stark, mais il était maintenant prêt à passer les dernières étapes d'essai et pourrait bel et bien l'utiliser. Il avait acheté une parcelle de désert au Nouveau-Mexique spécialement dans ce but. Le lendemain de sa rencontre avec Stark, Loki était sur place et était fin prêt pour le premier essai humain de ce qu'il avait mentalement surnommé l'armure « Sparkly Shit ».

Il avait remarqué à trois heures du matin, après avoir à réécrit les designs de câblage pour la énième fois, que sa conception actuelle le ferait probablement prendre feu, et ce ne serait pas sa faute. Maintenant Loki espérait vraiment qu'il n'avait pas fait une erreur alors qu'il était vêtu d'une combinaison de cuir et des bottes avec un polymère de caoutchouc spécial pour les semelles. Il y avait toutes les chances que Loki puisse mourir aujourd'hui à cause du test, mais il avait fait toutes les mesures pour sa propre sécurité, et puis il semblait cruel de le tester sur les animaux ou d'autres personnes.

C'était l'idée de Loki, après tout.

Un délicat fil en alliage d'or fut enfilé de la cuirasse jusqu'à ses mains nues dans le costume. Le cœur de Loki battait à tout rompre sous le cuir, mais de l'extérieur, il semblait calme. Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Mais, hey, Carpe Diem, hein?

— Préparez-vous à activer la première phase, dit Loki lorsque les fils furent en place.

— Vous êtes sûr, patron ? dit un de ses techniciens. Vous semblez un peu nerveux.

— Considérant que je pourrais me changer en simples cendres sur le béton en quelques minutes, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter, répondit Loki avec élégance.

— Ouais, je suppose. Je pensais bien que vous ne faisiez qu'afficher ce visage sûr et courageux.

— Le courage est de loin le mot le plus aimable pour stupidité, ne pensez-vous pas ? rétorqua Loki. Activez la phase.

Un léger gémissement de douleur s'échappa de la gorge de Loki lorsque l'électricité parcourut son corps. C'était un bourdonnement féroce de plaisir et de douleur qui lui picota les doigts et lui fit mal aux dents. Son cœur battait à peu près dans sa poitrine, les heures supplémentaires pour contenir le tout l'ayant endurci.

Il était facile de s'y habituer, c'était comme un rush de sucre. Loki prit plusieurs respirations profondes, s'assurant qu'il était encore en vie. Une fois qu'il fut rassuré sur le fait que tout fonctionnait comme il se devait, il dit « La phase est un succès. Il me semble être encore en vie. Activez la phase deux dans deux minutes. »

— Vous êtes sûr que vous allez survivre à ça ? Vous avez fait du bon travail aujourd'hui, vous pourriez en rester là, demanda un autre technicien. C'est une chose de sentir un petit picotement, s'en est une autre de putain de s'électrocuter soi-même au nom de la science.

— Soit je vais réussir, soit je serai tué trop vite pour que je sente quoi que ce soit, répondit Loki. Les deux options me conviennent.

— Juste, je pense que si je vous regarde exploser, je serais traumatisé à vie.

— Fort heureusement, je ne souffrirai pas, et je suis sûr que la compensation monétaire guérirait votre traumatisme. Alors oui, j'aimerais toujours que vous me « putain d'électrocutiez », dit Loki impassible.

Il y eut un silence pendant un court instant alors que Loki se préparait pour ce qu'il était à peu près certain d'être une douleur atroce. Ce fut presque un soulagement lorsque le compte à rebours commença. L'anticipation était impitoyable.

Quand ils activèrent la phase, le cœur de Loki cessa de battre, son cerveau cessa de fonctionner, et il fut mort cliniquement pendant une seconde alors son corps était inondé d'électricité.

Loki ne savait plus rien, sauf le fait que son cœur battait à une vitesse qui _devait_ être carrément illégale et que sa vision et son audition devaient être hors service pour un moment. Il avait mal calculé, et avait projeté trop d'électricité, il allait devoir corriger ça la prochaine fois. Il remarqua vaguement qu'il avait fait quelques bruits étranges et montré ses dents. Alors qu'il redevenait conscient à nouveau, Loki nota qu'il se tenait toujours dans le vaste entrepôt, et que tous les regards étaient terrifiés et verrouillés sur lui.

Mais putain, il se sentait _fantastique_.

Il l'avait dit à haute voix et tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement.

— Fonctionnement de la capacité de travail ? demanda Loki. L'homme contrôla son costume et hocha la tête, troublé par le fait que son patron ne devrait juste pas être encore vivant.

— Excellent. Test mouvement, maintenant.

Loki se sentait étonnamment normal, compte tenu du courant électrique dans son corps, bien qu'il ait éprouvé un sentiment étrange, comme s'il vibrait à haute fréquence ou comme si l'énergie pourrait se détacher de lui à tout moment. Il marchait autour de l'entrepôt, en appréciant le sentiment puissant que l'électricité lui donnait. Quand il fut persuadé qu'il allait bien (en dehors de son cœur, qui battait hors de contrôle d'une manière qui suggérait qu'il n'était pas en bonne santé), il retourna à la zone de test.

Le fait était que Loki était encore dans la ligne de mire dangereuse. La phase suivante consistait à retirer le contrôle de l'électricité à partir de l'ordinateur central et à le lier aux propres ondes cérébrales de Loki à la place. Il y avait toutes les chances pour que le cerveau de Loki fonde et sort en bulles de ses oreilles, et Loki le savait très bien.

— Activez la phase 3 dans deux minutes, ordonna Loki, avant de regarder par une lucarne un coin de ciel bleu. Considérant qu'il pourrait être mort dans deux minutes, le cliché « d'admirer la vue » ne semblait pas hors de propos tout à coup.

Ensuite, le compte à rebours démarra et Loki pria les Dieux en lesquels il n'avait jamais cru pour qu'il survive. Au lieu de trembler à cause d'un cerveau en ébullition qui causerait la mort ou une explosion, tout ce qui se produit fit ressentir à Loki une montée d'endorphines et une prise de conscience curieuse de l'énergie qu'il avait en lui-même.

— Tout semble aller assez bien, déclara Loki en vérifiant. Je vais aller à l'extérieur pour tester.

Alors Loki allait se promener hors des portes vitrées, il décida de tester une théorie qu'il avait formée en ce qui concernait son état actuel. Autrement dit, la notion qu'il pourrait se convertir à l'énergie lumineuse et voyager n'importe où presque instantanément. Dès qu'il le voulut, Loki se retrouva dehors dans la chaleur torride du désert de Chihuahua.

Son cœur avait bondi bizarrement sur le transit, mais à part ça il se sentait incroyable. Tous ses techniciens commencèrent à applaudir quand ils virent son déplacement, et c'était une prouesse théâtrale. Loki dirigea alors son attention vers des grandes cibles en bois misent en place à une courte distance. Comment pouvait-il contrôler l'électricité, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il se sentait — hum, un peu comme penser avoir un membre supplémentaire qu'il percevrait. En tout cas, il essaya avec une main, sentit le mouvement de l'énergie qu'il commandait, créant un arc électrique du bout des doigts pour creuser un énorme trou brûlé dans la cible.

Aw yeah!

Loki Laufeyson était un putain de sa mère de surhomme. Probablement pas un héros, mais super quand même.

Loki passa vingt minutes à dynamiter ses cibles avant qu'il ne l'éteigne et ne se tire hors de la combinaison de cuir, sa tête lancinante. C'était dur pour son corps, mais putain, c'était génial.

— O.O

Le lendemain, Loki fut convoqué dans son bureau par un certain Nick Fury, qui avait d'abord voulu lui prendre l'armure Sparkly Shit, puis quand Loki refusa, s'enquit de ses intentions futures. Loki lui assura qu'elles s'articulaient autour de faire chier Stark, attirer l'attention et promouvoir son entreprise. Et, oui, s'il le fallait, il pourrait contribuer à sauver le monde. Loki demanda ensuite comment ils avaient appris pour l'armure, et Fury rit, énigmatique alors qu'il disait que le SHIELD avait des yeux partout, ce qui n'était pas très réconfortant pour Loki.

Fury finit par partir, et Loki ordonna à sa AP de lui apporter une bouteille d'Aquavit à boire pendant qu'il travaillait à rendre plus belle l'armure Sparkly Shit.

-O.O

Quelques jours plus tard, Loki s'était entraîné dans l'armure de nouveau, et sa AP Darcy Lewis avait soudainement demandé des congés pour les Fêtes, alors qu'elle n'en avait jamais demandé avant. Inutile de le dire, Loki était soupçonneux; elle était son amie la plus proche et elle le lui aurait demandé beaucoup plus tôt. Curieux, il les lui avait accordé à condition qu'elle se trouve un remplaçant temporaire. Elle en trouva un en un temps record, un homme d'âge moyen et musclé qu'elle présenta comme Bart Clinton.

Loki avait un sixième sens pour les emmerdes, et ça avait déclenché toutes ses alarmes, en particulier de voir à quel point ''Bart'' semblait être surqualifié.

Cela prit trois jours et quelques déductions éclairées à Loki pour découvrir que ''Bart'' était Clint Barton, nom de code «Hawkeye» du SHIELD. Il fut tenté de simplement éjecter l'espion de sa tour, juste avant qu'il ne décide de l'humilier d'abord en guise d'avertissement pour Fury.

Alors il appela Barton dans son bureau au dernier étage de la Tour Laufeyson et l'invita à prendre place sur le canapé. Loki s'assit gracieusement sur le fauteuil en face de lui, un verre de Metaxa à la main et un discret sourire prédateur sur son visage.

— Mr Clinton, dit Loki. J'avais envie d'avoir une conversation correcte avec vous depuis votre arrivée, mais j'ai été assez occupé.

— C'est bon, mec; je ne pense pas que je resterai ici longtemps de toute façon, répondit Barton. De quoi vouliez-vous parler ?

— Comment avez-vous rencontré Darcy ? Nous nous connaissons depuis de nombreuses années et elle ne vous a jamais mentionné.

Loki sentit un chatouillement de divertissement quand Barton chercha une réponse à donner.

— Passons. Ne vous torturez pas avec les questions difficiles, pauvre âme en difficulté. Si cela peut aider, j'en ai une plus facile pour vous.

— Qu'est-ce que-

Barton fut interrompu par Loki posant son verre et s'élançant, comme un chat, pour se retrouver à cheval sur ses genoux et lui arracher un féroce baiser affamé, auquel Barton répondit d'abord avec confusion, puis avec un enthousiasme provisoire.

Loki se dégagea et ronronna vivement à l'oreille de Barton.

— Ma question est, pourriez-vous transmettre un message à votre patron, Agent Barton ? Barton se figea, tendu, sous Loki. Dites à Fury de ne pas espionner mon entreprise.

Barton lâcha un juron coloré alors que Loki grimpait sur ses genoux et se plaçait sur de lui avec un air suffisant.

— Ordinateur ? appela Loki l'OS à commande vocale de sa maison. Ce n'était pas une IA comme Stark, mais Loki n'avait pas voulu une autre personne dans la pièce.

— Ordinateur, envois au Directeur Fury la vidéo de surveillance de mon interaction avec l'agent de Barton et joins ce message : « Avant que cet agent ne soit autorisé à recommencer le travail d'infiltration, il devrait être briefé sur les missions sous couverture et comment prévenir le contact de sa langue avec celle de sa cible. »

— Allez vous faire foutre, rétorqua Barton sèchement en se mettant debout. J'aurais jamais dû prendre cette mission; vous êtes aussi mauvais que Stark. Vous savez ce que vous venez de faire ?

— Oui. Je vous ai fait rétrograder à des contrôles de la paperasserie et de la sécurité. J'en ai aussi rien à foutre. Maintenant sortez de mon bureau avant que je vous fasse frire, dit Loki avec violence.

— Allez vous faire foutre, espèce de bâtard prostitué, dit Barton, appelant l'ascenseur en partant.

Loki s'allongea sur le canapé et rit à sa réaction.


	2. Etre un enculé n'est pas un superpouvoir

EDIT : Chapitre corrigé, merci à ma bêta !

Vous savez quoi ? C'est carrément épuisant de traduire. Mais ce chapitre est terminé, anyway 8D Vous la sentez, la fierté de malade ? Bref. Donc, j'aime bien ce chapitre, on voit un peu mieux le caractère de nos choupinoux.

**Notes :**

Le titre du chapitre, qui est une phrase de Tony, est un truc absolument impossible à traduire, donc j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu et je vais vous l'expliquer ici. La version anglaise du mot est "Douchebaggery" ; mot qui vient de "douche" ou "douchebagg", insulte américaine qui s'applique aux hommes efféminés/aux hommes qui s'écoutent parler/aux gens qui n'ont rien d'attirant en général/aux connards/etc. C'est souvent traduit par "idiot", mais ça n'apporte pas toute la connotation sexuelle, puisque littéralement, un douchebagg est un instrument en forme de poire qui contient du vinaigre et qui sert à "rincer" le vagin des femmes qui souffrent d'une infection ou viennent d'accoucher. Ouais, charmant. Pour plus d'infos sur le mot, je vous invite à farfouiller sur internet.

Le Vine est, d'après ce que j'ai comprit, un coin de New-York où on peut trouver, entre autres, un bar à sushi...

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Loki était de retour au Nouveau-Mexique pour s'entraîner avec l'armure Sparkly Shit quand son portable commença à sonner depuis la table où il l'avait laissé. Il coupa l'alimentation de l'armure et regarda l'écran. Numéro inconnu. Ça s'annonçait mal.

Répondre au téléphone pour se faire gronder par Fury fut déplaisant. Ce fut encore plus déplaisant d'apprendre que Fury voulait un superhéros au Nouveau-Mexique maintenant, et Loki était sur place, alors naturellement, il était le candidat parfait. Loki ricana quand Fury l'appela un héros, mais accepta d'aider uniquement dans le but de tester son armure en action.

— O.O

Loki ne s'attendait pas à voir ce qu'il trouva dans la petite ville déserte de Puente Antiguo.

C'était un genre de troll... mais fait de glace... et putain, mesurant quatre mètres de haut... et mâchouillant le haut d'un bâtiment... et Loki devait le virer de la ville, _maintenant_. Il apparut derrière lui et lui botta le cul avec un coup de propulseur de faible puissance. Il se retourna avec colère et grogna contre la minuscule créature vêtue de cuir qui avait osé l'attaquer, assez typique des grands prédateurs muets. Loki avait connu des gens comme cette chose au collège.

Loki se téléporta sur une courte distance, aiguillonnant le troll de glace à sa poursuite. Il trébucha dans la rue principale en essayant d'attraper Loki, mais Loki resta juste en dehors de sa portée. Quand un coup vint un peu trop près, Loki réfléchit à la conception d'un casque et une armure adéquate pour son costume, à la place de la couche unique de cuir protégeant sa milliardaire de personne.

Finalement, quel que soit ce foutu truc, il suivit Loki jusqu'à un tronçon nu de désert à une petite distance de la ville. Loki avait été chargé de tuer la créature, et il n'avait pas l'intention de suivre cet ordre jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que la bête de glace souffrait _beaucoup_ sous le soleil de plomb du désert.

Loki avait vécu assez pour savoir que la torture par la brûlure n'était pas amusante. Alors ce fut un simple acte de miséricorde qui conduisit Loki Laufeyson à tuer un troll de glace dans le désert de Chihuahua d'une intense explosion foudroyante.

— O.O-

Le SHIELD le débriefa, assez curieusement, même s'il y avait très peu à dire. Un agent à l'apparence ordinaire nommé Coulson vint lui parler, et Loki ne pouvait se débarrasser du sentiment d'avoir été testé.

— O.O-

Tony Stark s'était attendu à un grand débriefing du SHIELD sur l'incident Vanko, il ne fut donc pas surpris lorsque, quelques semaines plus tard, il fut dirigé vers un grand entrepôt vide avec un seul bureau solitaire au milieu.

Il fut _surpris_, en revanche, de trouver Loki Laufeyson paresseusement allongé en travers dudit bureau comme une prostituée trop bien habillée.

Tony se coula dans une chaise basse, sans un mot, attendant Fury. Si Loki n'avait pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit, alors il n'en aurait pas l'intention non plus. La tête de Loki se tourna vers le côté pour le regarder et le coin de sa bouche se tordit en un sourire.

— Oh, fais chier, dit Tony. Loki était juste une créature incroyablement ennuyeuse.

L'air énervant sur visage de Loki augmenta.

Tony se demanda comment Loki était devenu aussi riche avec un visage aussi énervant. Il supposa pouvoir admettre que c'était également un joli visage.

Alors que le borgne entrait, Loki se redressa, laissant les yeux de Tony essentiellement au niveau de son entrejambe.

Très classe.

Cela n'aida pas que Loki s'assoit avec les genoux écartés de trois kilomètres. Heureusement, alors que Loki regardait Fury avec insolence, il ne sembla pas remarquer que Tony regardait par inadvertance son entrejambe.

Ce pantalon était vraiment de très bonne coupe. Yep. Ce veston sublimait la taille de Loki. Magnifiques vêtements.

— Messieurs, dit Fury, rompant le charme que Loki exerçait sur Tony.

Loki pivota sur le bureau pour faire face à Fury, et Tony regardait maintenant ses fesses. Tony se secoua — contrôle-toi, Tony! — et retourna son fauteuil sur le côté pour voir par dessus Loki et ses fesses moulées.

Fury fronça les sourcils vers Loki, assis sur le bureau, puis regarda tous ses papiers et se mit à parler.

— Maintenant, vous savez tous les deux pourquoi vous êtes ici.

— Je dois admettre que je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pourrais faire une supposition éclairée, dit Loki en même temps que Tony déclarait : « Je ne sais pas pourquoi _il_ est ici, mais je sais pourquoi je suis ici. Parce que je suis génial. »

Fury soupira et donna une brève description de l'Initiative Avengers à Loki, qui haussa les épaules et dit :

— Je crois que j'ai vu le nom dans le dossier de l'agent Barton.

— Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi il est ici, dit Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

— Est-ce qu'on va faire de lui le préposé au café officiel des Avengers?

— Votre paire de trous du cul chiants est ici pour la même raison : vous avez été envisagés pour les Avengers en attendant une évaluation psychologique, dit Fury.

— Voilà pourquoi vous avez envoyé l'Agent Barton, acquiesça Loki. Et ça s'est mal terminé. Pensez-y ; je suis sans doute l'esprit le plus brillant dans ce pays, et vous l'avez attribué _lui _à moi. Comment pensez-vous que je vais le prendre ?

— Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que fait Laufeyson ici? L'enculé-attitude n'est pas un super-pouvoir, déclara Tony, irrité.

— Ni l'alcoolisme, mais vous êtes ici, plaisanta doucement Loki.

Cela rappela à Tony que Loki était un trou du cul, même si ses fesses rendaient très bien dans ce costume.

— Va te faire foutre, contra Tony.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, grogna Fury. Je vais l'épeler pour vous.

Il tourna un écran d'ordinateur pour faire face aux deux milliardaires, et ouvrit une vidéo de Tony luttant contre les drones de Vanko.

Tony était ravi. Il avait l'air très professionnel.

— Tu vois ça, Laufeyson? C'est la classe.

Loki grogna alors que Fury démarrait une vidéo de Loki leurrant le troll de glace pour l'éloigner de Puente Antiguo, puis le détruisant dans le désert.

— Je pense, Stark, que vous étiez en reste.

— Bordel, c'était quoi ce truc? dit Tony.

— Si cela vous fait vous sentir mieux, je n'ai commencé à la concevoir que quelques mois avant votre petite aventure en Afghanistan, déclara Loki , le sourire réapparaissant.

— Ce n'est pas du tout le même genre qu'Iron Man, dit Tony. Je vous hais, vous le savez ça, non? Et je peux jouer avec?

— Puis-je tester votre armure, Stark? dit Loki sarcastiquement. Non? Eh bien, vous avez votre réponse.

Fury se racla la gorge.

— Nous sommes prêts à accélérer —

— Quel est votre, euh, nom de supercopain? Où êtes-vous un méchant? Le coupa Tony.

— Je suis Loki le Tout-Puissant, répondit sèchement Loki. Toute personne attrayante dans mon environnement général doit se préparer à se mettre à genoux. Ce qui, naturellement, vous exclut.

— Ouais, c'est ça. Au moins, je n'ai pas l'air de juste sortir du club emo sur Vine, renifla Tony. Quoi qu'il en soit, Nicky-chéri, qu'étiez-vous en train de dire?

— Je l'ai dit, nous passons maintenant à la vitesse supérieure, vos évaluations psychologiques sont complètes. Je vous ai tous deux emmenés ici en même temps parce que les résultats sont presque identiques, dit Fury, impassible.

Fury fit passer un fichier sur la table et autour de Loki, qui ne fit aucun effort pour se déplacer.

— C'est l'évaluation de l'agent Romanov de votre aptitude à l'Initiative Avengers. Lisez-la.

— D'accord... Tony parcourut le fichier. Loki s'était tourné pour écouter avec curiosité. Comportement compulsif. C'était la semaine dernière. Enclin à des tendances autodestructrices... Pour ma défense, j'étais mourant.

— Oh, vous l'étiez? dit Loki curieusement. À cause de quoi?

— Occupez-vous de vos affaires, Blanche-Neige, dit Tony en fronçant les sourcils. Et... sans oublier le narcissisme. Il y réfléchit un moment. C'est vrai, dit-il, et Loki rit.

Fury prit le dossier de Tony avant qu'il ne puisse lire la suite et remit le sien à Loki.

— Du fait que la mission de l'agent Barton ait été compromise, les interviews de vos collaborateurs et vos apparitions publiques ont également été utilisées dans votre profil.

— Eh bien, ce n'est pas bon, tiqua Loki. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'un personnage public? Et où est cet adorable Barton? Puis — je le voir?

— Vos gens vous connaissent assez bien pour nous donner un profil complet. Barton, au rapport.

Clint Barton chuta du toit à côté du bureau de Fury.

— Oui, monsieur. Puis-je demander pourquoi M. Laufeyson me veut ici?

— Je souhaite juste voir l'homme qui a compilé ceci. Loki agita le dossier. Maintenant, nous allons voir ce que vous pensez retrouver dans ma tête. Loki ouvrit le fichier et le lit à haute voix, et Tony écouta attentivement, parce que oui, il était curieux.

« Loki Laufeyson correspond au profil typique d'un psychopathe, affichant des traits caractéristiques : manque de culpabilité ou d'empathie, émotionnellement faible, facilement ennuyé, impulsif, irresponsable, sens aigu de l'estime de soi – hm. Mon estime de soi est très proportionnelle. Je suis vraiment mieux que tout le monde – pathologie du mensonge, manipulateur, charmant personnage public, et – quoi? Comportement à promiscuité sexuelle? »

Loki écarquilla les yeux innocemment.

— Barton, j'ai senti que nous avions quelque chose de spécial.

— Vous m'avez harcelé! dit sèchement Barton.

— Vous n'auriez pas dû me le permettre. Quoi qu'il en soit, il manque à cette liste « délinquance juvénile ». Mis à part cela, tout semble en ordre, déclara Loki, agitant nonchalamment le dossier pour le rendre à Fury.

Fury prit le dossier et se recula.

— Tous deux partagez également des problèmes de confiance, une incapacité à suivre les ordres, et un manque de respect flagrant de l'autorité.

— Je peux suivre les ordres, renifla Loki. Je ne suis juste pas d'ordres venant de vous.

— Et je ne manque pas de respect à l'autorité, ajouta Tony. Je vous manque de respect, et aussi au Sénat des États-Unis, mais je ne manque pas de respect à tous les pouvoirs. Ce serait idiot.

— Ce n'est pas grave. La décision a été prise, déclara Fury. Vos alter ego héroïques sont adaptés pour les Avengers.

— Je ne veux pas – commença Loki, mais Fury lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

— Toutefois, les deux hommes derrière les costumes ont été jugés trop volatiles et individualistes pour faire partie d'une équipe de défense, termina Fury.

— Oh, quel dommage. J'ai été refusé pour un rôle dans lequel je ne trouvais aucun intérêt, déclara sèchement Loki, sautant sur le bureau. C'est tout?

— Nous serions reconnaissants si vous pouviez aider le SHIELD dans un rôle de consultant, dit Fury.

— Sonne fastidieux, soupira Loki.

— Je suis hors de prix, acquiesça Tony.

— Adieu donc. Barton, appelez-moi, sourit lascivement Loki en partant.

— Je déteste vraiment ce gars, dit Tony en fronçant les sourcils à la fuite de Loki.

— Moi aussi, mais le fait est qu'il s'est fait superhéros, donc nous avons dû vérifier. Vous deux êtes des princesses faites l'une pour l'autre, dit Fury, avant de partir avec Barton.

— O.O-

Loki et Tony se virent à peine pendant un certain temps après cela, sauf aux conférences sur l'énergie propre ou les innovations, où ils concoururent pour l'attention constante et échangèrent des joutes verbales acérées à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait.

Loki passa la plupart de son temps à la gérance de son entreprise, s'occupant de ses propres affaires et améliorant l'armure Sparkly Shit. Les cuirs de la combinaison étaient stylisés maintenant, avec une tunique équipée, des pièces d'armure pour la poitrine, des bracelets en alliage de titane et un pardessus en cuir rigide pour protéger à la fois l'utilisateur et le câblage.

Il avait également ajouté une touche théâtrale, avec un casque à cornes teinté or comme les autres pièces métalliques. Loki trouvait qu'il avait l'air génial. Dans le genre dramatique.

Pendant ce temps, Tony passa ses longues périodes de congé dans son atelier, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour assister à des conférences et des réunions et parfois manger.

Tony avait largement ignoré le problème pressant de Pepper. Oui, ils s'étaient embrassés sur ce toit, mais Tony commençait à penser que ça avait été juste une impulsion du moment. Au lieu de simplement l'emmener à dîner comme un adulte, Tony avait enterré le problème dans le travail et les coups d'un soir, refusant d'écouter Rhodey lui disant d'agir autrement.

Alors, vraiment, ce qui arriva en mars 2011 n'aurait pas dû le surprendre.

C'était un gala, où Loki recevait un prix pour sa forte entrée sur le marché boursier américain. Tony était là pour serrer la main et sourire aux bonnes personnes. Ce sont les bonnes personnes les plus ennuyantes.

Tony avait gardé un œil sur Loki, car il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur; une rencontre avec Loki conduisait toujours à des mots venimeux, et Loki semblait apprécier l'échange.

Bizarrement, alors que la nuit avançait, non seulement Loki n'embêta pas Tony, mais il semblait avoir complètement disparu. Tony alla chercher Pepper, mais il ne put la trouver nulle part. Il vérifia son téléphone, elle avait laissé un message disant qu'elle méritait de se détendre pour une fois et était rentrée chez elle avec un (inconnu) mec.

Tony avait le sentiment inquiétant que les deux événements étaient liés. Pepper et Loki s'entendaient très bien dans les faits, une chose qu'il avait remarquée avec dégoût. L'occasion de confirmer ses soupçons vint quand il repéra l'assistante de Loki, Darcy Lewis, conversant avec animation avec une foule de gens. Elle était ce genre de personne, agréablement vivace.

Miss Lewis se tourna quand il l'appela et commença immédiatement à parler.

— Mr Stark! Mr Laufeyson m'a dit de vous dire que malgré son arrestation, Mr Hammer avait encore les droits de —

— Je ne suis pas intéressé par le business pour le moment, Miss Lewis. Où est votre patron? dit Tony.

— C'est bon, appelez-moi Darcy. Et Lokes – Mr Laufeyson – est parti. Il s'ennuie très facilement. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il partait avec une fille, dit Darcy. Ce qui n'est pas exactement une surprise. C'est un mec facile, si vous me pardonnez l'expression.

— Qui était-elle, vous le savez? demanda Tony, se battant avec l'émotion.

— Une rousse. Hey, en fait, je suis presque sûre que c'est celle qui vous accompagne. Pepper Pot, c'est ça?

— Potts, corrigea machinalement Tony. Ira-t-elle bien? Je veux dire, Loki peut être un enculé, mais il ne voudrait rien faire de mal, n'est-ce pas?

Tony n'était pas fâché contre Pepper, tout comme il ne l'était pas particulièrement contre Loki non plus. Il était juste énervé contre lui-même pour être sorti et ne pas avoir juste parlé à Pepper, ce qui aurait empêché que cela arrive.

... Okay, il était un peu énervé contre Loki aussi.

— Venez me payer un verre, sourit Darcy. Tony vint et s'assit avec elle au bar.

— Écoutez, vous et Loki êtes similaires, okay? dit Darcy.

Tony acquiesça avec hésitation.

— Il ne recherche pas une relation. Je veux dire, il en a eu deux en tout, et aucune des deux n'a dépassé un mois. Sans offenser Pepper, elle n'est qu'une fille d'un soir. Et comment traitez-vous les filles d'un soir?

— Je les traite correctement. Je peux être un peu cru le matin suivant, réfléchit vaguement Tony à comment Pepper les jetait dehors pendant qu'il se cachait d'elles. Mais définitivement pas mal.

— Tout comme Loki. Mr. Stark, Miss Potts ira bien, rassura Darcy. De toute façon, elle est difficile. Genre, Loki pourrait la contrarier.

— Appelez-moi Tony. Mr Stark sonne trop formel, dit Tony.

Leurs verres arrivèrent et ils sirotèrent en silence un moment. Darcy brisa le silence.

— Tous deux vous êtes, vous savez, vraiment similaires. Genre, histoires personnelles et tout ce genre de choses.

— Ouais, c'est ce qui se raconte, approuva Tony.

Darcy fit un mouvement qui ressembla plus à un geste de la main.

— Je connais Loki mieux que personne dans ce pays, gardez ça à l'esprit. Et ce que je sais tout particulièrement à propos de lui c'est qu'aussi dur à dire que cela puisse être, il a un cœur. Il le cache juste tout le temps avec ce comportement de petite pute. Alors essayez de ne pas le tuer, s'il vous plaît.

— Ouais. Vous savez aussi à propos de lui et de ce troll de glace? demanda Tony. Il souffrait, il ne pouvait pas supporter la chaleur. Et il l'a achevé par miséricorde.

— Il a un cœur, répéta Darcy. Maintenant, payez-m'en un autre.

— O.O-

Bien que Darcy lui ait suggéré le contraire, Tony rentra seul à la maison, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait dit.


	3. Ça sonne salace et j'adore ça

Bonsoir à tous !

Je vais accélérer la publication, comme j'ai mis en pause mes autres fics à chapitre. Donc j'espère que ça vous plaît !

Sinon, petite note de chapitre :

Lightningrod : Littéralement la tige ou le bâton qui fait des éclairs. Mais on est d'accord, c'est moche en français, donc je laisse en anglais. Dois-je aussi vous expliquer le sous-entendu salace qui se cache derrière ?

Merci à ma super bêta.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tony ne revit Pepper que deux jours après que le gala soit passé. Il y eut sans aucun doute de nombreux cris. Tony était toujours en colère contre lui-même, et toute cette haine et cette frustration finirent par être dirigées contre Pepper. La dispute fut en grande partie Tony répétant « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'entre tous, tu aies couché avec lui! » de toutes les manières possibles et Pepper donnant des versions alternatives de « Si tu voulais de moi, tu n'avais qu'à me demander! »

Peut-être marquait-elle un point.

Finalement, cela se termina avec Tony au bord des larmes (mais il ne pleurait pas et ne le dites à personne) et Pepper cassant la porte vitrée de son atelier avec une clé à molette et montant les escaliers, étrangement très calme. Tony se calma, attrapa une bouteille de scotch et s'assit pour travailler sur les designs de la nouvelle Tour Stark à New York. Il avait besoin de changement.

— O.O

Huit mois plus tard, en novembre, Loki fut coincé à une conférence téléphonique entre Pepper Potts et Justine Hammer quand Darcy surgit, zappant la télé sur une chaîne d'informations et lui tendit un autre téléphone. Il s'excusa promptement devant les deux businesswomen et raccrocha. Darcy ne ferait pas ça si ce n'était pas important. En effet, il fut accueilli par le ton morne de l'agent Coulson lorsqu'il mit le téléphone sur haut-parleur.

Le sujet de l'appel devint rapidement apparent : le topo montrait qu'une tribune s'était écrasée dans l'arène d'un stade et s'était brisée dans l'égout principal en dessous. De nombreuses personnes étaient portées disparues dans les décombres, alors l'extraordinaire super-héros Loki devait aider là où il pouvait. Loki ne perdit pas de temps à se diriger vers son labo personnel et enfila sa copie secondaire de l'armure Sparkly Shit qu'il gardait pour ce genre d'occasion. Puis il se téléporta au stadium pour voir quelle aide il pouvait apporter.

Ce qui était étrange (ou l'un des trucs étranges, il y en avait beaucoup) à propos de l'armure Sparkly Shit était qu'elle améliorait en fait Loki lui-même, en plus des pouvoirs lumineux flippants et ainsi de suite. Ça ajoutait de la force et de la vitesse et lui donnait des réflexes plus rapides, ce qui était un bonus. Il avait besoin de cette force pour dégager les débris et trouver les personnes disparues. Malheureusement, cela venait au prix d'un rythme cardiaque mauvais pour la santé et lui valait des maux de tête après un moment.

Cela ne fut pas une surprise pour lui qu'Iron Man soit déjà en train de déblayer au travers des décombres; il savait que Stark était en ville, préparant quelque ambitieux projet immobilier.

— Gimli, fils de Gloin ! sourit Loki lorsqu'il apparut près de Tony.

— Oh, des blagues courtes maintenant. Très mature. Peut-être que je devrais juste t'appeler Géant Vert. La voix de Tony était métallique en traversant son armure, mais le sarcasme était évident.

— Rappelez-vous, Stark, que les gens me trouvent très attirant ; Loki dut œuvrer à déplacer loin les débris, les téléportant dans des endroits vides et désintégrant les gravats ; grâce à un signe de virilité et des gênes de succès.

— Oui, mais contrairement à vous, j'ai une âme, et les gens trouvent ça attractif, dit Tony en élevant la voix pour que Loki puisse l'entendre.

— Miss Potts n'avait pas l'air de le penser, dit Loki narquoisement, jetant de l'eau froide sur le feu.

— Vous êtes un enculé, vous le savez, ça ? grogna Tony.

Puis il hoqueta alors que la destruction d'un large morceau de béton armé révélait une main que JARVIS identifia comme encore en vie. À peine.

— Laufeyson, descendez ici ! cria Tony.

Loki se matérialisa devant lui, aidant immédiatement à libérer la personne coincée. Tony souleva le débris qui la coinçait pendant que Loki la libérait. C'était une jeune femme mince, et elle cessa de respirer quand ils l'aidèrent. Son cœur s'arrêta peu après, et Tony jura alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de la réanimer.

— Éloignez-vous, dit Loki avec autorité, sa main étincelant doucement.

Tony obtempéra, et Loki se plaça à côté de la femme, plaçant ses mains sur sa poitrine. De l'électricité surgit pour aller vers elle ; elle eut un spasme, hoquetant soudainement alors que Loki la ramenait à la vie.

— On a besoin d'un médecin ! hurla Tony. Des hommes en uniformes officiels virent s'occuper de la femme.

— Vous deviez empoigner son compartiment, hein, Laufeyson ? sourit narquoisement Tony.

— C'était le seul moyen dit Loki innocemment. Ce n'est pas ma faute si son décolleté concordait avec son cœur.

— Mais bien sûr. Hey, aidez-moi à soulever ça.

Sur les onze personnes disparues, dix furent sorties et neuf étaient en vie. Tous nos remerciements à Iron Man et à son allié inconnu. Les services des urgences prirent en charge la recherche de l'autre personne, laissant Iron Man parler à la presse. Cela ne dérangeait pas Loki ; il devait enlever l'armure. Il ne l'avait jamais portée aussi longtemps auparavant et il avait un mal de tête impressionnant. Loki ne pouvait pas aider mais avait l'impression que l'armure l'avait blessé, même si les tests indiquaient qu'il allait bien.

— O.O

Le matin suivant, Loki ronronna presque quand il jeta un coup d'œil au magazine que Darcy avait laissé pour lui sur le repose-bras de son fauteuil préféré dans le salon. Immédiatement, il se dirigea vers les escaliers pour envahir le bureau de Darcy et lui lancer le magazine.

— Regarde ça, Darcy! dit-il avait un sourire. Ils m'ont donné un nom! Lightningrod. Ça sonne salace, et j'adore ça.

— Je savais que vous alliez apprécier, rit Darcy.

— Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu ne pas me reconnaître, sérieusement, dit Loki en fronçant les sourcils. L'épaulière de l'armure porte le logo de Laufeyson Corp, et j'ai toujours fait attention d'être parfaitement reconnaissable.

— Probablement le casque, raisonna Darcy. Vos cheveux noirs sont plutôt reconnaissables. Vous savez, j'ai toujours pensé que vous les teignez ?

Loki haussa un sourcil.

— Pourquoi teindrais-je mes cheveux ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Mais je pensais que vous étiez naturellement blond, principalement parce que tout le monde dans votre famille l'est.

— Darcy, tu es au courant. Je ne suis pas exactement relié à qui que ce soit parmi eux.

— Ouais, mais mon cerveau a tendance à faire d'étranges conclusions.

Loki soupira patiemment et changea de sujet.

— Quelles sont mes obligations de la journée, Miss Lewis ?

— On retourne au professionnel, maintenant ? Okay, vous avez un meeting avec le dirigeant de R & D, c'est à onze heures, et à trois heures je vous ai dit que vous devez terminer votre conférence avec Pepper et Miss Hammer. Après ça, vous êtes libres de faire des câlins à des chatons ou planifier des actes de vilenie ou quoi que ce soit ce que vous faites dans votre labo.

Loki, étant Loki, analysa instantanément ses mots et dit :

— Pepper ? On retourne aux prénoms, maintenant ?

— On a pris un café et avons discuté sur comment veiller respectivement sur vous et Tony.

— Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on « veille sur moi », se renfrogna Loki.

— C'est ce qu'a dit Tony.

— O.O

Loki était quelqu'un de solitaire, majoritairement par choix. Son enfance avait fait de lui quelqu'un d'indépendant et il n'avait jamais essayé de se trouver de la compagnie quand il devint adulte. Darcy était la seule personne qu'il considérait honnêtement comme une amie ; tous les autres comptaient pour une vague association ou juste une relation de travail. Alors il travaillait majoritairement, sur des circuits et des particules chargées, qui l'amusaient au lieu de le déranger avec l'irrationalité des gens.

Tony était un peu différent. En théorie, il aimait les autres gens, mais en pratique ses compétences d'interactions sociales étaient un peu vacillantes. Il s'excusait à Pepper, et ils étaient de nouveaux amis, mais Loki avait détruit toutes les chances qu'ils puissent avoir une relation. Tony commençait à réaliser que ça n'aurait de toute façon pas fonctionné ; c'aurait été comme sortir avec sa mère.

Novembre passa, conduisant à décembre et à la saison des fêtes. Malgré le fait que Tony ne dirigeait plus Stark Industries, il était encore le symbole de publicité et avait par conséquent traîné à de nombreuses fêtes. Et, hey, les fêtes étaient toutes géniales. La frustration d'être entouré de gens était contrebalancée par l'alcool et les personnes attirantes.

En parlant de ça, Loki était l'un d'entre eux, alors Tony essayait d'éviter les yeux verts autant que possible. À un moment, ils eurent une conversation civile à propos d'Iron Man et de Lightningrod qui dériva rapidement en beaucoup, beaucoup de piques salaces qui les laissèrent tous deux un peu confus. Majoritairement, c'était cependant de l'évitement ou des insultes tranchantes.

La fête du Réveillon de Stark Ind. fut particulièrement géniale. Comme ce n'était que pour Stark Industries, Loki n'était pas là, alors Tony se sentit beaucoup mieux à l'idée de se relaxer, boire beaucoup, draguer de façon éhontée et s'éclater. Il passa le jour de Noël avec Pepper, Rhodey et une gueule de bois, repoussant sa nausée pour avoir un étonnamment génial et familial dîner de Noël.

Tony avait décidé de passer le réveillon du Nouvel An avec JARVIS et ses autres robots, à améliorer l'armure d'Iron Man là où il le pouvait. Il était environ vingt-deux heures quand JARVIS l'avertit qu'il y avait quelqu'un à la porte.

— Qui est-ce ? dit Tony au travers de son casque à soudure.

— Mes systèmes ont été compromis, monsieur. Je ne peux pas vous le dire, répondit JARVIS.

C'était assez terrifiant, considérant que JARVIS était probablement l'ordinateur le plus sécurisé du monde.

— Bien. Montre-moi la vidéo.

— Mes systèmes ont été compromis, monsieur, répéta JARVIS, affichant des statistiques sur l'écran que Tony regardait.

Tony enfila l'un de ses gantelets et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Quiconque pouvant hacker JARVIS méritait immédiatement son attention respectueuse, et c'était probablement un adversaire décent dans un combat. Il ne voyait pas de voiture dehors, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait voir qui était à la porte ; il pleuvait trop fort. Le gant prêt, il ouvrit prudemment la porte.

Loki se tenait là, sa coiffure parfaite plaquée sur son visage, ses vêtements trempés, tenant une bouteille de scotch. Il paraissait plus pâle et fragile que n'importe quelle fois où l'avait vu Tony.

— Meilleurs vœux, Stark, dit Loki, lui tendant la bouteille.


	4. Ça ne compte pas comme une émotion

Bonjour à tous ! On se retrouve ici pour un chapitre un peu plus court, néanmoins un de mes préférés de l'histoire (qui fait quand même plus de cinquante chapitres, donc c'est pas peu dire).

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu !

Merci mille fois à ma bêta, **LEM.**

**Notes :**

La tige orageuse cornue : Jeu de mots intraduisible. En anglais, littéralement Lightningrod's horny. Horny veut dire cornu (donc sous-entendu phallique) mais aussi se sentir excité. Ah, les délices de l'anglais...

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, le bondage est un autre nom pour les pratiques sadomasochistes et donc, l'abus de cuir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? se renfrogna Tony devant l'homme échevelé sur le pas de sa porte.

— Il se trouve que je suis dans une mauvaise passe, alors je viens chercher de la compagnie, dit Loki de marbre, lui tendant la bouteille.

— Vous ? Une mauvaise passe ? Et vous venez en traversant un continent ? dit Tony, méfiant.

Il pouvait admettre que Loki avait des sentiments, mais les rendre visibles, en particulier à Tony ?

Un truc énorme avait dû arriver.

— Contrairement à l'opinion publique, j'ai des émotions, dit Loki en haussant les épaules. Au moins une ou deux.

Tony réalisa que Loki devait se geler, et l'invita à entrer, lui prenant le scotch.

— Ça ne compte pas comme une émotion si vous alternez juste l'orgasme et l'indifférence, souligna Tony. Il saisit un vague relent de tequila lorsque Loki passa près de lui. Huh.

— Vous vous êtes commencé à la tequila ? C'est malpoli, mec. Au moins, buvez un truc convenable.

Loki prit un air volontairement provocant pour Tony, enlevant son manteau noir et le jetant plus loin. Puis il sortit son Smartphone de Laufeyson Corp. de la poche de son blazer, cherchant quelque chose et le tendant à Tony.

**« Un businessman anglais se suicide. »**

— Ouais, j'ai vu. Et alors ? dit Tony.

— Lisez-le attentivement, insista Loki.

— Le célèbre businessman Farbauti Laufeyson... Laufeyson ? Merde ! C'était ton père ?

Cela frappa Tony comme un coup de poing dans la poitrine. Il avait déjà rencontré Farbauti, en passant, mais il ne l'avait jamais relié à Loki, et il supposa qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé Loki avec une famille. Et soudain tout ce à quoi il put penser fut quand son père était mort, même s'ils n'avaient jamais été très proches ; peut-être que lui et Loki pouvaient ordonner un cessez-le-feu, juste pour cette nuit. Loki confirma d'un hochement de tête.

— Mon géniteur, à ce niveau. Apparemment il en a eu assez.

— Merde, Blanche Neige. Ça craint. Si tu cherches de l'alcool et des problèmes avec le paternel, tu es venu voir le bon mec, dit honnêtement Tony.

Il conduisit Loki dans l'énorme salon, lui indiquant de prendre un siège et sortant une paire de verres.

— Aux pères, dit Tony en saluant Loki avec son scotch.

— Et leurs nombreuses erreurs, acquiesça Loki, avalant son verre avec la facilité de quelqu'un habitué aux liqueurs fortes.

En y pensant, Tony l'avait rarement vu à des événements sans un verre à la main. Ils s'assirent en silence, tous deux réfléchissant à la vie et sirotant leur verre.

— Alors. Parle-moi de lui, dit finalement Tony.

— À dire vrai, je le connais à peine, dit franchement Loki. Je n'ai pas été aimable avec lui quand nous nous sommes finalement rencontrés.

— Huh ? dit Tony. Son cerveau finit par saisir et il dit :

— Quel est le truc entre toi, lui et ce vieux bâtard d'Odin ? Désolé si tu l'apprécies, mais pas moi.

— C'est un vieux bâtard, grogna Loki, sifflant son verre. Je suppose que je te dois une explication en échange de ton hospitalité. Il m'a adopté.

— Mais tu avais un père en vie, dit Tony. Il souhaitait presque en savoir plus sur Loki ; cela l'aurait rassuré si ça avait été un peu plus facile, bordel.

— Qui a fait une dépression nerveuse après que ma mère soit morte, répondit Loki. La parentalité est une pute quand tu perds deux fils nouveaux nés et l'épouse qui leur a donné naissance le même jour.

— Bordel de merde, dit Tony. Je suis désolé.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à dire, mais il n'y avait vraiment rien à dire d'autre. Tony compensa en servant à Loki un autre verre. Fixant pensivement sa boisson, Loki dit :

— Personne ne se remet d'une perte pareille. Il ne l'a jamais fait. J'ai appris que j'étais adopté au milieu de mon adolescence et je suis parti aussi vite que je l'ai pu.

— Hum, au moins je peux justifier ne pas aimer Odin pour autre chose que le fait que son cache-œil me rappelle Fury, plaisanta faiblement Tony.

Les coins de la bouche de Loki se courbèrent.

— Clairement, j'ai assez bu, si on en juge par le fait que je raconte mes secrets de vie à Tony Stark.

— Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais ado, Loki, dit Tony. Il y a pire pour en parler. Et sérieusement. Je ne suis pas bon pour ce genre de choses; c'est le boulot de Pepper.

Une brève lueur d'amusement passa sur le visage de Loki, avant qu'il ne la chasse.

— Farbauti s'est suicidé parce que ma compagnie a conduit à la faillite son business avant de le lui racheter.

— Tu sais quoi, Laufeyson ? S'il t'appréciait, ce n'était pas pour ça, et s'il ne t'appréciait pas, alors ce n'est pas notre problème, dit Tony. Un autre verre?

— Mm-hm, dit Loki, lui signifiant de remplir son verre à ras bord.

— Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais tu n'as pas conduit, alors comment t'as fait pour venir ici, putain ? dit Tony, changeant de sujet.

— Tu as raison, confirma Loki. J'ai travaillé sur quelque chose de nouveau.

— Oh ouais ? Quoi ? Tony fut immédiatement des plus curieux. Leurs problèmes personnels mis de côté, Tony pensait en fait que certaines créations de Loki étaient brillantes. Pas qu'il allait le lui dire. "Des bottes à propulsion ?"

— Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets, sourit narquoisement Loki, son humeur s'était de toute évidence améliorée.

— Allllllez, Blanche-Neige, dit Tony, se débarrassant de son gantelet. Je te donne une info pour une info.

Maintenant Tony avait l'attention de Loki.

— On a un marché. Passe-moi une tablette.

Tony obéit, et Loki concentra la discussion sur le voyage à la vitesse de la lumière, l'électricité, le compactage et la conversion, finissant par se téléporter à l'autre bout du salon en allumant l'appareil morcelé dans sa poche.

Frimeur.

Tony ne voulait pas être hors-jeu. Il parla du travail sur le propulseur et le gantelet. C'était rafraîchissant pour les deux, parlant de leurs passions avec une audience assez intelligente pour comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Tony pouvait voir l'étincelle fascinée dans les incroyables yeux verts de Loki ; il la retrouva dans son propre reflet sur l'écran où il travaillait.

—... Et c'est ce qui fait de moi Iron Man, dit Tony, finissant sur un hoquet.

La bouteille de scotch était à moitié vide et ils étaient tous deux plus qu'un peu bourrés, Loki en particulier qui était déjà soûl avant qu'il n'arrive.

— Et c'est ce qui fait de toi l'Homme de Métal, acquiesça Loki.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment du métal, tu sais. C'est un alliage or titane.

— Je ne suis pas vraiment un bâton éclair, je suis sur batterie, précisa Loki.

— Lightningrod, dit Tony avec un petit rire. Ça sonne tellement vulgaire. C'est comme «prends garde à ma tige orageuse»

— Ou «cet homme est fait de métal, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire», dit Loki, surprenant Tony avec un sourire démoniaque.

Tony commença à rire avec hystérie.

— Et pour le casque ? La tige orageuse cornue ?

Loki grogna et vida son quatrième verre de scotch.

— Darcy mentionne continuellement l'accumulation de cuir et le relie au bondage.

— Pervers, Blanche-Neige, ricana Tony.

— Messieurs, le compte à rebours pour le Nouvel An commencera d'ici une demi-heure, dit JARVIS.

— Je ne t'embrasserais pas à minuit, dit fermement Tony à Loki.

— Stark, tu me blesses. J'ai toujours raconté que mon véritable talent était ma langue, dit Loki, sa voix soudainement douce et sensuelle.

Le cerveau de Tony fonça immédiatement dans les possibles implications de ça. Alors il décida de ne pas jouer le jeu de Loki, peu importe la couleur de ses pommettes, et dit :

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu peux faire le truc du nœud avec les queues de cerises?

Loki rit de surprise, un clair et enfantin rire tel que jamais Tony ne pensait avoir entendu avant.

— Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais essayé.

Ils passèrent les dix minutes qui suivirent à faire un enchevêtrement bourré de queues de cerises avec leurs langues. Loki y arriva, mais Tony abandonna et s'allongea sur le divan, sirotant le scotch restant et essayant de ne pas penser à des choses définitivement salaces à propos de la bouche agile de Loki.

Tony était totalement perturbé par combien il appréciait la compagnie de Loki. Ils avaient en commun l'intelligence, l'excentricité et la promiscuité et c'était dur de décider si oui ou non il le détestait. Probablement un peu des deux.

Après l'incident de la queue de cerise, Tony avala plus de scotch et ils s'installèrent sur le divan pour se plaindre de leurs pères jusqu'à ce que JARVIS les avertisse que le compte à rebours allait commencer.

— J'ai le sentiment, dit Tony en marmonnant un peu, que 2012 va être une année énorme.

— Même chose. Je prévois de gros événements à l'horizon, acquiesça Loki.

Le compte à rebours commença. Alors qu'il approchait de la fin, Tony cogna son verre contre celui de Loki et dit :

— Bonne année, espèce d'enculé prétentieux, sur un ton étonnamment amical.

— Et la même pour toi, sourit Loki, finissant son scotch.


End file.
